Slight of Word and Kiss of Deceit
by AeliseAesir
Summary: She loves Sherlock, but is scared to death to tell him and willing to go to extreme lengths to keep it from him. Her only obstacle is one nosy, big mouth Doctor.


"Hey Lise do you have a moment?" John asked as he popped into the sitting room to see her reading in Sherlock's chair.

Aelise put the book down and nodded with a smile. If she would have known what he wanted to talk about she would have never agreed to it.

"Please don't get cross with me, but I have to know." He paused, pressing his lips into a tight line. "Are you in love with Sherlock?" He asked tentatively, watching Aelise closely for tells.

Aelise at first looked at him in confusion and as she slowly processed his question her face morphed into shock and then settled on fear. She knew John was smart and perceptive and if he could see through her guise that meant Sherlock might be wise to her feelings as well.

"What?" She asked her voice a few octaves higher than normal, picking up her book again, burying her nose deep in the pages, so she wouldn't have to look into John's questioning eyes.

"Aelise." John said quietly, taking a seat on the arm of Sherlock's chair, and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

She sighed and dropped her book once more and looked up to John. His eyes were sympathetic and his touch was comforting. "Even if I did John it wouldn't matter Sherlock wouldn't care nor acknowledge it." She whispered, looking down once more, fidgeting with her hands.

"Lise," John started rubbing her back. "I know Sherlock can be an emotional inept, insufferable know it all arse, but you should try telling him." He urged. He knew Sherlock felt something more for her than just companionship and he knew unless he nudged one of them neither would take the risk.

"What business is it of yours?" Aelise asked standing up getting defensive. "I don't know what your sudden interest is in my love life is, or lack thereof, but stay out of it!" She seethed. She wasn't really angry at him it was the notion of confronting Sherlock, and the horror of his inevitable rejection. There quiet discussion had exploded into a heated argument, leaving them unaware of the dance of the curtain.

"If you love him why can't you tell him?" John asked calmly, standing to approach her. He had no intention of upsetting her, but he could tell her emotions were raw from the thought. Sherlock opened the door to the flat of 221B and heard John's odd question.

"Who is it that Miss Accola loves?" Sherlock asked surprising both John and Aelise. Aelise swung her frightened gaze around on Sherlock, she reminded him of a doe caught in headlights. He watched panic enter her eyes and his interest was piqued.

Aelise heart stopped. How was she going to get out of this now? She felt her face heat up from embarrassment as she stared at Sherlock staring at her, waiting for her answer. "I, I…I" She was reeling she broke eyes contact to look to John for encouragement and found her excuse. "I'm, I'm in love with Dr. Watson." She said breathlessly. "I'm in love with you John." She said turning her body to face John. Her eyes were wide screaming 'please play along' to John.

"Wha…" John cleared his throat, "was that so hard?" John asked his voice cracking. He cleared his throat again, his eyes darting to Sherlock as he stood there analyzing the situation. He looked back to Aelise who was moving closer to him. He saw her lips move, mouthing the word "Sorry" and she leaned into him pressing her lips firmly against his. It was a chaste kiss, but she tried to make it appear love fueled. She hoped John would not be furious with her for chickening out and using him as a scapegoat. She pulled away slowly, with a furious blush creeping up her cheeks. John looked down at her flustered.

"I have to go." She said giving him a tight hug, whispering "I'm so sorry" in his ear. She turned and her eyes met with Sherlock's questioning ones. She gave him a curt nodded and dropped her head, letting her hair cover her face. She kept herself calm, but her legs felt like jelly with the adrenaline coursing through her veins at the fear of Sherlock finding out she loved him. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door without putting it on. She sighed heavily as she ran down the stairs.

Sherlock watched Aelise leave the flat and looked to John in confusion. He walked further into the flat and peered out the window. "I wasn't aware of your feelings for Miss Accola." Sherlock said critically, watching Aelise cross the street in a hurry.

"You git! She's not in love with me." He sighed, rubbing his chin. He scolded himself for trying to interfere.

Sherlock let the curtain fall and turned towards John. He pinned him with a questioning and disbelieving gaze. "Then why did she admit she loved you?" Sherlock asked, trying to fit the puzzle pieces together.

"Because she's in love with you, you idiot." John barked in exasperation. In the next second John realized what he said out loud and he started to bite the inside of his lip, realizing what a blunder he made of everything.

"Well it's highly illogical for her to kiss you then if she loves me." Sherlock said taking off his scarf and hanging up his coat.

"You can be so thick sometimes. She didn't want you to find out." John said irritated.

"Well I guess it's too late for that since you just told me." Sherlock said unphased as he walked into the kitchen.


End file.
